Seto and Jouno Switch Bodies
by Blue the Werewolf
Summary: As the title says, the two switch bodies in a whacky experiment. Jouno is now rich and Seto is now freaked out. Yay!


This is yet another comedy based on Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi. I really like Jouno and really like to make fun of Seto. Yay! Go one shot! They are in New York. **NOTE: when I talk about Jouno, I am talking about Jouno's mind and the same with Seto. **You'll get it later. Read, Review, and Enjoy (RRE)!  
  
---  
  
Seto sat at his large oak desk in his room. He was, yet again, working on a new technology for Kaiba Corp. Someone tapped him on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his seat. "Hey, Seto," Jouno said.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" exclaimed Seto. "I am trying to work on a new project."  
  
"Ahhh, what does it do?"  
  
"It uses micro technology to replicate normal thought waves and exchange them between two subjects."  
  
"Oh, you mean switching brains. That sounds like something Dr. Frankenstein would do."  
  
Seto breathed a deep groan. "Anyway, I don't know if it works. Hey, you want to play game?"  
  
Sure," Jouno replied.  
  
"We are going to play the 'test my newest prototype for any fatal glitches' game. Now I need another victim ... I mean, player. Mokuba!" Seto cringed as remembered where his little brother was. A ballet recital. He sighed. "I will have to be the other person, although I am sure it will not work." Jouno grabbed one of the two helmets and placed it on his head. Seto buckled his own in and pressed a big red button. He still sat at his desk. Nothing happened.  
  
"What's the big fun in this?" asked Jouno.  
  
"It must have not worked. Big surprise." Seto took his helmet. "Now, get out!" and he pointed out the door.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." Jounouchi was gone. Seto continued to work on his project. It got late and he went to bed.  
  
=====

Jounouchi

=====  
  
Jouno woke up in the mourning and stretched. He began to roll to get out of bed. In a jumble of sheets, he rolled and rolled and rolled off the gigantic mattress. At last, he landed on the floor. Jouno began to crawl out of the room and through the hall. He passed the maids' door. They stared at their boss as he scuttled by on all fours. "Hey, Helen. You were right. He finally went nuts. I thought he would go in December," one of the commented. The maids all laughed together.  
  
Jouno got to the bathroom. He slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes. The mirror sat above the sink. Jounouchi looked into it and Seto's reflection look back. He screamed. "Oh my God ... I'm filthy stinking rich!!!" Outside the hall, he looked back and forth. He was in the Kaiba Mansion. The Monkey seemed to be the most appropriate dance for this moment.  
  
Jouno grabbed and rubbed his throat. His voice was Seto's, but it had a touch of a New York accent. It sounded so odd. But, he just shrugged it off and continued to dance. Jounouchi was now the richest man in the country with everything you could buy at his fingertips. He was now Seto Kaiba.  
  
=====

Seto

=====  
  
Seto woke up. His back hurt for some reason. A ratty blanket stained with tomato sauce laid on him. As he sat up, he realized why his back ached. He was lying on the floor. His pair of blue plaid boxers and torn gray shirt was different then his usually red satin robe. Seto began to wonder where he was. He stood up and felt strangely shorter than normal. Someone came in the door.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head," Yuugi welcomed.  
  
"What are you doing in my house," Seto groggily answered.  
  
"Um, this is my apartment, too."  
  
"What?" Set was very confused. He looked around the room. Piles of pizza boxes and dirty socks were scattered over the floor.  
  
Yuugi wondered, "Jouno, are you okay? What happened to your accent?" Seto froze. He reached up and pulled down a chunk of blond hair to his eye level.  
  
"Oh shit!!! The stupid prototype worked!!! I'm Jounouchi!!!"  
  
=====

Jounouchi

=====  
  
Jouno had taken off his robe and had began to prance around the house in his boxers saying, "Do what I say! I'm big bossy pants!" He found Mokuba in his room. Mokuba wore a lacey nightgown with a big Care Bear printed on the front.  
  
"Big brother, um ... I found this ... um ... I didn't mean to wear this ..." he stumbled.  
  
"That's right," Jouno announced, "I am your big brother. Now come with me." He grabbed Mokuba by the wrist and pulled him. They went to the kitchen. Jouno looked down at his stomach. "I'm as skinny as a rail. I'm hungry."  
  
"But, Seto. You don't eat," Mokuba said.  
  
Jounouchi completely ignored this. "Let's order pizza. He picked up a phone and began dialing. "Wait, why just get pizza delivered when I can now buy every pizza parlor in New York!"  
  
=====

Seto

=====  
  
"But I _am _Seto Kaiba," Seto protested to Yuugi.  
  
"No you're not," Yuugi answered.  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you're not!" Seto grumbled. How could he prove that he was indeed the owner of a multi-million dollar company?  
  
"I am 15 years old, I was once an orphan, my middle name is Meriweather, I have own a mansion ... is that proof enough!?"  
  
"Ha. Jouno, your middle name is Meriweather?" Yuugi laughed.  
  
"No! I mean, yes."  
  
"Hm, I could try a test on you that always works with Yami." Yuugi thrust open his arms open and exclaimed, "Sex me up!" Seto just stood there and stared. "Oh, you _are _Seto. Jouno would have jumped me. He's always horny. Then, where is Jouno?"  
  
"In my body," Seto slouched his shoulders.  
  
"Maybe there is something about it on TV." Yuugi clicked on the television with the remote. The news was on. At the bottom of the screen, it read: SPECIAL REPORT – MR. KAIBA MAKES ODD PURCHASE. Seto noticed that his body was standing on a porch with a bunch of reporters swarmed around him. Jouno stood in his boxers with a confused Mokuba in his frilly nightgown next to him.  
  
"Oh my God! I told Mokuba not to wear that!" Seto yelled. "And, I knew it was a bad idea to wear those boxers." He was referring to the underwear with a blue eyes white dragon biting the crouch that Jouno was sporting. Mokuba had given them to him as a birthday gift.  
  
Jouno began to talk, "I have decided to buy every pizza parlor in New York. I mean, I do love pizza." The reporters laughed. "No, I'm serious," he continued.  
  
Seto fell down to his knees. "He spent my money on pizza!?" Kaiba Corp would fall under Jouno's control. He pulled on a pair of pants and ran downstairs to called a taxi. "Go to the Kaiba Mansion," he ordered the taxi driver. They sped off and after a couple of minutes, the mansion came into view. At the gate, Seto hopped out and fumbled around in his pockets for money. He found a mint and a button. Oh, well. Seto would pay the driver when he got his body back. He dashed up the driveway and onto the front porch.  
  
Jouno noticed him and yelled, "Seto! How are you? Guess what I did?" Seto slapped him. Jouno rubbed his cheek. "Ow!"  
  
"You idiot!!! Come with me." Seto dragged himself into the house and up into his room. He grabbed the helmets and placed them on both their heads. With a press of the button, they both went back into their own bodies.  
  
Jounouchi shook his helmet off and moaned, "Oh, I was having fun."  
  
Seto looked really furious. "Now, I have to go fix _your_ mess. But first, I need pants." He stomped off. Jouno picked up the helmets and examined them.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder where Yami Malik is ..." Jouno wondered.  
  
---  
  
The end. I hope you liked it. Review!


End file.
